1. Field of the Invention
A method of exercise utilizing a jaw exercise device specifically configured to exercise the muscles of mastication including the temporal, masseter, external pterygoid and internal pterygoid and their auxiliaries. The primary purpose of the jaw exercise device is to supplement theraputic modality for relief of temporomandibular joint and/or myo-facial pain symptoms. Through the use of this jaw exercise device the patient is motivated to a self-help program and thereby reduce the likelihood or avoid extensive surgical procedures and their attendant hospital stays and recuperative periods.
The temporomandibular area, located in front of each ear and various temporomandibular dysfunctions are commonly referred to as TMJ.
The temporomandibular joint serves as a hinge for the lower jaw. The TM joint may become misaligned because of aging, arthritis, a blow to the jaw or head or yawning for prolonged periods with the mouth open too wide. Among the more common temporomandibular joint dysfunction symptoms are:
earaches, tinnitus (ringing, tinkling, hissing), clicking, (Articular Crepitus), difficulty in opening the mouth (Trismus), headaches (particularly in the infratemporal region) and vertigo.
Dentists often concentrate on reducing painful muscle spasms through heat, massage, and drugs that relax the muscles and kill pain which may temporarily reduce these symptoms.
Treatment may also include use of a bite plate, which is an individually fitted acrylic mouthpiece that slips on the lower or upper teeth to reposition the jaw or redistribute stress.
More complex treatment may be directed to correcting malocclusion by causing the upper and lower jaws to mesh again. Occlusal restoration involves restoring bad teeth and replacing missing ones. This is often sufficient to relieve the pain and discomfort of mild TM dysfunctions. More involved TM dysfunctions may require equilibration or balancing the jaws by grinding away high spots and fill in low spots on the teeth, allowing the jaw muscles to relax.
Another technique comprises relaxation training assisted by biofeed back that frequently yields the greatest results in relieving facial pain stemming from nighttime tooth grinding.
Various efforts have been made to strengthen or improve neck, facial or oral muscles through exercise. Generally, these comprise means of compression and not as described and disclosed more fully hereinafter. The following U.S. Patents show various means for exercising specific head, oral or facial muscles: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,953,088; 3,497,217; 3,547,217; 3,721,439; 3,736,925; 3,813,096 and 4,195,833.